Une fougue héréditaire
by Abeille
Summary: C'est un adolescent fougueux en quête d'un père indéchiffrable et en même temps si semblable …


**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à la BBC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas les abîmer mais j'ai pas vraiment réussi. Seule l'histoire est de moi. L'univers appartient tout entier à la série Merlin.

 **Note : Petit clin d'oeil sur un autre personnage qu'on adore.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Une fougue héréditaire**

Le royaume de Carléon était à l'image de son roi : sauvage et sans concession. Le jeune garçon, presque à l'aube de l'homme qu'il allait devenir, courrait à perdre haleine à travers les bois touffus qui cernait l'humble manoir familial, cherchant à s'épuiser le plus possible.

Du haut de ses douze ans, Gauvain bouillonnait littéralement de l'intérieur. Un surplus d'énergie que sa mère avait bien du mal à contenir l'habitait depuis sa naissance. Sa rage se déversait dans une multitude d'activités physiques : équitation, escrime, combat à mains nues, course d'obstacle … au gré des inventions du maître d'arme du propriétaire des lieux, éternellement absent de ses terres.

Lothian était un guerrier dont les exploits étaient répandus au sein du royaume. Il avait donné son allégeance au roi Fyrien qui n'avait pas hésité à nommer son fils de la même manière que son royaume, preuve de son arrogance.

Le manoir familial était joli mais guère florissant, vu le peu de terres cultivables qu'il entretenait. Davantage de forêts que de champs encerclaient la propriété qu'Anna, la maîtresse de maison gérait d'une main de fer, avec les deniers gagnés âprement par son époux lors d'exploits au nom de son suzerain ou lors de tournois épiques.

Gauvain aurait pu compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de jours passés avec son père … et encore il pouvait les compter grâce à sa mère car il n'en avait guère souvenir. Si son père avait eu l'heur de le visiter bébé ou alors qu'il était encore bambin, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis six ans.

Le garçonnet avait encore un vague souvenir de cette rencontre. Un regard sévère qui l'avait scruté, semblait-il fièrement, une stature imposante et une demande abrupte pour l'inciter à apprendre ses leçons, en particulier plus ennuyeuses comme la lecture et l'écriture qu'il avait l'habitude de sécher sans culpabilité composaient cet instant magique et rare.

Raison suffisante à son assiduité des mois suivants aux cours en question. Jamais enfant n'avait appris à lire et écrire aussi vite. Mais une fois avoir conquis ses deux matières, il avait délaissé les livres pour reprendre ses vagabondages.

Sa mère avait soupiré et en avait pris son parti. Elle s'assurait qu'il revienne à temps pour assister aux repas et veillait alors à ce que ses manières à table et en société soient irréprochables. L'enfant passait ses soirées à l'écouter conter des histoires légendaires ou plus simplement des leçons de géographie, de géologie ou encore d'histoire pure.

Le futur chevalier écoutait avec adoration cette mère qui l'élevait comme elle le pouvait sans l'aide de son mari inconstant. Sa curiosité était apaisée sans qu'il ait à rester assis des heures durant.

Aujourd'hui encore, Gauvain arrêta sa course en se jetant sur un large tronc, haletant violemment tandis que son coeur battait la chamade. Il se laissa retomber par terre, se sentant enfin serein après avoir épuisé son énergie. L'enfant reposa sa tête contre le tronc de l'arbre, respirant goulûment l'air parfumé par la mousse des bois et l'humidité de cette région mi-boisée mi-maritime.

À présent, il pouvait enfin réfléchir, les idées qui se bousculaient sans arrêt dans sa tête avaient été refoulées par sa course effrénée. En réalité, c'était la même question qui l'obsédait : Pourquoi son père n'était-il pas là ? Pourquoi refusait-il de le voir ?

Gauvain ignorait que sa question resterait à jamais réponse, et qu'au final cela avait peu d'importance. Lothian aimait se battre et il était difficile de le faire au sein de sa propre demeure. Cela n'enlevait rien à l'amour qu'il portait à sa femme et son fils, mais il restait incapable de se contenter d'une vie sans l'excitation du combat, comme son fils était incapable d'être calme et serein. Tous deux ne vivaient que dans le mouvement et la rage de vivre.

Devenu adulte, il ne se rendrait pas plus compte de cette similitude de caractère, alors qu'il choisirait dans un premier temps de voyager et de gaspiller sa vie dans des combats inutiles et abscons et ensuite de mettre son épée au service d'un roi pour lequel il aurait infiniment plus de respect que son père en avait eu pour le sien.

Sa réflexion restait coincée dans une peur absurde mais au combien logique pour ce jeune garçon. Pour quelle autre raison son père refusait de revenir à la maison et à le voir si ce n'était pour ne pas le voir lui ? Une tristesse l'étreignait en faisant remonter une boule amère du fond de son estomac à sa gorge. Des larmes se glissèrent sous ses paupières finissant par tomber d'abord une à une sur ses joues avant de couler abondamment.

L'enfant se cacha le visage entre ses bras croisés sur ses genoux, avant de se mettre à hurler violemment. Hurler apportait plus d'apaisement que les pleurs. Il se sentait stupide et faible de revenir toujours à cette pensée, alors que sa mère lui avait toujours raconté avec bonheur la joie qu'avait eu son père à sa naissance. Anna s'était assurée de communiquer l'amour de ce père absent sans jamais se rendre compte que l'incompréhension de son fils l'empêchait d'accepter sereinement son discours.

Gauvain sécha ses larmes, avant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et de se remettre à courir. Ce sujet était impossible à résoudre ou analyser sereinement, autant se dépenser, cela au moins lui faisait du bien. Quoi de plus important que de prendre plaisir à sa vie ?

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la lisière du bois que l'adolescent entendit le cri de douleur de sa mère. Il aperçu ensuite le chevalier et sa monture aux couleurs du roi Fyrien qui partait, laissant Anna aux mains de son maître d'arme, fidèle serviteur de son père et de son grand-père. Le vieil homme n'avait plus grand chose à lui enseigner mais restait au service de sa mère pour qui il était un réel soutien.

Gauvain se précipita vers sa mère tombée sur ses genoux sur le seuil de leur manoir. À sa vue, Anna eut un léger sourire de réconfort et ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels son fils se précipita, peu gêné par l'idée de réconforter sa mère publiquement à son âge, comme aurait pu l'être n'importe quel autre jeune noble de douze ans guindés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Anna releva la tête, et caressant les boucles noires du jeune garçon, elle lui annonça la mauvaise nouvelle qui l'avait presque terrassée :

\- Ton père est mort …

 **FIN**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous êtes libres de commenter ou pas. Cela dit, ça me ferait plaisir.

Je me dis que la fin est un peu abrupte mais ça me plaît bien comme ça, cela dit … c'est vrai que je pourrais me laisser tenter par un two-shot.


End file.
